Wings of Hope
by Anjyu
Summary: Sophie fights to stay in center stage while her brother Tristan lies in a hospital bed dying of cancer.Can she continue to become a true kaleido star and reach her dreams without everything falling apart? Sequal to *Wings of Destiny*. R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I promised you a sequel to _Wings of Destiny_, so here it is! I can't promise you how long it will be, but it will be centered around Tristan and Sophie. If you don't like stories with a dip and unhappy moments, then this isn't the story for you. _Wings of Destiny_ had its turning points and so will my new story _Wings of Hope._ I hope you enjoy it!

Sophie let more tears fall to the ground as she rocked herself back and forth. How had it all come to this? Kaleido Stage was supposed to be a happy place, and her mothers stories from her golden years made her hunger for it even more. Her mother had become a true star, and she wanted to follow in her footsteps and achieve even more than her mother had. How could she possibly do that when her best friend, partner and brother laid in a hospital bed dying of terminal cancer?

It had all started about six months ago when they were doing a show when he took on a bad migraine and passed out. The next thing they knew he was vomiting profusely and then they had rushed him to the hospital. Tristan was her rock. He helped her through everything, but now she was having to help herself. Poor Mia was having trouble with coming up with anything that would make Sophie happy. She had bitterly rejected the play writer's every storyline. She was ashamed because Kaleido Stage was falling apart, but what could she do without him? Nothing at home wasn't going any better. Her mother had slipped into a deep depression and refused to leave her room. It took a huge toll on her father's emotions, and he continued to become colder and more bitter with each passing day and refused to even look at her.

Her younger sister Elizabeth was only three years old and had gone to live with her mother's former Kaleido Stage partner and best friend Layla Killian and her husband. Elizabeth was still naive and had no such clue what was happening. She only thought it to be a long arranged play date.

Sophie sighed wiping tears away as she looked out at the golden horizon that seemed to connect with the crystal blue waters. Suddenly she felt two strong arms embrace her from behind.

"Tristan!?" she questioned turning around but only noticed two very beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey Scout." Dimitri greeted her softly. She felt a faint blush creep across her cheeks as she stared at his handsome exterior. Dimitri was six feet tall with beautiful golden blond hair and heavenly cerulean eyes. He was a year younger than she, but you would have never guessed it. He was more like an older brother to her than anything believe it or not. He was sixteen years old while she was seventeen. They had grown up together and been inseparable from the beginning. He was Layla and Yuri's oldest son and first child.

"How did you know where to find me?" she whispered.

"I knew this is where you always come to think, and I was worried about you so-" but he stopped abruptly.

"So what?" she questioned him with big chocolate brown eyes as she jumped up turning to face him.

"So I thought you might want to talk or something..." he said scratching the back of his head.

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her lustrous hair, "What is there to tell Dimitri?"

"Well Sophie you never open up to anyone but him, and I understand that because you're so close to him because he's your brother, but why not try opening up to someone else for a change? Holding everything inside won't help anything...Let me help you as a good friend would." he retorted as he offered her his hand.

She took it hesitantly and he pulled her closer breathing in her sweet intoxicating scent. Honey and lavender. "You smell like springtime." he commented.

She flushed lightly, "Is that a good thing?" she countered.

"Very." he smirked as he led her to a deserted bench.

"Sophie...will you do me a favor?" he asked taking her hands in his own and looking at them affectionately.

"What kind of favor?" she asked curiously.

"Well just think about it anyhow... I know Tristan is your partner in everything you do...It's always been that way, but I have watched your grace and splendor from afar for so long. You really do have a heart for this stage unlike anyone I've ever seen. I wanted to ask you if you would consider being my partner in the next show for the time being...I would hate to see a talented performer such as yourself lose her passion and prestige...You know Tristan would want you to go on and succeed." he told her.

She didn't speak for a moment as she just let the thought sink in for a few moments. He thought she had been turned off by his answer, so he started to say something, but she interrupted before he could.

"I'll do it." she said in almost a whisper with glowing auburn eyes.

"You really will!?" asked Dimitri a bit surprised.

"Yes...For Tristan...For mom and dad...and for my sister Elizabeth." she said holding back tears.

"Sophie..." he breathed taking her in his arms before she collapsed again.

"I'm the only thing that's going to keep this family together! Mom and dad never loved anything more than seeing us perform! I've got to give them their smile back." she said smiling through her tears.

"And you will..." he assured her wiping each one away gently.

"Let's go talk to Mia...Shall we?" he asked offering her his hand again.

"Yes we can." she smiled feeling that her days might just become a little brighter and she just might be able to go on. For everyone and for Tristan...


	2. Distance

**Chapter One**

**Distance**

Sophie made her way to the place she spent most her days now other than the practice room and that was the hospital. She walked into a barren white room full of beeping noises and IVS. Tristan was lying in bed asleep. Those colorful flushed cheeks she remembered had lost their color because of all the chemo he was required to take. His beautiful lush cherry red hair had all fallen out as well. It grieved her so much to come here, but she could not give up on her brother. Sophie quietly tiptoed to his bedside and gingerly traced her fingers across his forehead. She was startled when he grasped her hand and opened his eyes suddenly.

"You were awake?" she inquired.

"Yes I was just resting." he smiled with cheery violet hues.

He let go of her hand and pat an empty spot on his bed inviting her to sit. She sat down reluctantly and just gazed upon him for a moment admiringly. Her brother had inherited their mother's fiery determination. He was always the one who had pushed her forward from potty training to stardom. He was her rock and nothing could bring him down. He was still confident even though he was dying of cancer. He just considered it another obstacle he must face.

"What brings you here sister?" he questioned her pulling her away from her thoughts.

"I just wanted to tell you about our next show." she said smiling.

"Oh do tell me!" he grinned childishly always excited to hear about what was going on at Kaleido Stage.

She smiled as she took his hand and began telling him of all the exciting news of their next show. It was going to be called _The Monarch's Queen_ which was about a butterfly king trying to find his queen.

"Oh and sister who will be your butterfly king!?" asked Tristan excitedly.

Sophie gulped back the bile in her throat afraid of what he might think if she told him Dimitri was to be her partner in the show.

"Dimitri." she said lowly hoping it wouldn't hurt him, but he only smiled.

"How wonderful sister...I'm glad you've found someone to partner with in the shows." he remarked as he took her hand in his.

"Tristan no one will ever replace you!" Sophie shot back assuring him he would always be her partner when it came to the stage.

Tristan shook his head lightly, "Sister...I need you to keep performing even though I can't anymore. I need you to bring us all back together during this next show. I want to see the smiles on mother and father's faces again, and I want to see you shine as brilliantly as you always do once more. I've never really gotten to see you perform because we've always did everything together, but I want to see my beautiful sister just outshine everyone one last time..." he said softly as he looked at her lovingly.

She felt tears start to fall, and she couldn't restrain them either, "Tristan you will be on that stage again!" she said forcefully as her brown eyes darkened from anger.

He shook his head lightly, "My time to shine is up...It's your turn to do it for me." he replied taking a free hand and wiping her tears away.

She grasped his hand in her own and kissed it rubbing it gently against her cheek, just trying to feel what little life her brother had left that was quickly slipping away.

"How long..." she breathed silently closing her eyes refusing to look at his beautiful face.

"Six months is what they told me...The chemo will do me six months, and then there's nothing more they can do." he sighed pained by looking at her saddened face.

"Are you scared of losing our dream Tristan?" she breathed letting his angelic name escape her lips.

"No because I know you will always carry it in your heart and will make sure it will still happen." he replied as he ran his slender fingers through her silver mane.

"Tristan I can't do it without you..." she said in almost a whisper.

"Sophie I'll always be there pushing you forward..." he reassured her.

"But how!?" she demanded as more tears escaped her eyes.

Suddenly he took his hand and placed it over her heart, "I'll never leave this place...I'll always be here." he said soothingly as he touched her face caressing it gently.

"I'll never let our dream die." she stated boldly looking at him full of determination.

"That's my sister..." he said smiling affectionately at her.

"I won't ever let you down brother." she whispered as she kissed his cheek lightly.

"There's never a doubt in my mind you would." he replied softly as a nurse came in and told her she had to leave, so he could be treated. She walked outside to be greeted by a quick gust of autumn wind. Suddenly she noticed Leon walking towards the hospital in his long blue overcoat.

"Father!" she called out to greet him, but he didn't answer, so she walked close to his heels and placed a firm hand on his shoulder hoping he would acknowledge her.

He turned around as his icy violet eyes cut through her like glass as he looked upon her like the most detestable thing in the world.

"Father I haven't heard from you in awhile." she managed to blurt out full of pounding anxiety.

"You should be at home...It's not safe for a young lady to be on her own at this hour." he remarked icily.

"What difference does it make? You know I always come to see Tristan at this time of day." she explained a bit heated by his ignorance.

"Well just go home..." he said gruffly turning back around, but she would not be put off so easily, especially by her own father.

She ran in front of him as he looked down upon her sprite like frame rather infuriated by her pestering.

"Sophie...not now." he growled trying to step out of her way, but she grabbed his shoulder and gripped it firmly.

"When father!? When Tristan is better!? Can't you see he's not getting better father!? He's dying in that forsaken hospital, and you don't even care! All you and mother ever cared about was making sure we were always in the limelight, and when it doesn't happen you just shut us out! You shut us both out!" she cried as she started off in a sprint as far away from him as she could get.

She breathed arching her back against a hollow oak tree as hot tears began to flow freely. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to. She could have probably filled an entire ocean with as many tears as she cried these days. She cried as she dug her nails into the bark of the tree.

It seemed almost like a fading memory of what her father used to be. He was kind and gentle and always spent time with them until Tristan got sick. He stopped doing everything. He never came to anymore of her shows or even acknowledged her. He just stared out the window all day or went to bed. Her mother was the exact same way except she cried, and he barely showed any sign of emotion at all.

She felt as if everything was falling apart and was truly wondering if she would be able to pull it back together or if this distance would shatter everyone's dreams. She let herself sink back against the tree as she let herself cry for a long time until she was empty.


	3. Closer

**Chapter Two**

**Closer**

**Sophie's parents never said a word to her when she told them she was leaving because she couldn't stay in a house any longer with two people who wouldn't acknowledge her. Mia the author and writer of many of Kaleido Stage's productions had volunteered to allow her to spend the rest of the year with her.**

**Sophie thought it would give her time to think and get away from all the depression that still lingered in her house. The encounter she had had with her father just the other day made her realize that she could not successfully perform with that kind of atmosphere surrounding her. Her mother and father had succumbed to hopelessness, but she refused to give up. Tristan was her last and only hope and it was her turn to be his rock now. She knew he couldn't do it without her. She knew that for their dream to be fulfilled that she had to continue on even though he couldn't.**

**The play ****The Monarch's Queen ****would air in just three short months, and she had to practice hard to be ready on time. Kaleido Stage usually didn't produce a play so quickly but with the lack and need of funds, they had no choice but to. Everyone was counting on Sophie to help make this their best show yet, but no one knew how the twin would fair without her brother. This was the first time she had ever performed without him, and she was a little unsure herself. **

**Dimitri and she had begun training and practicing for countless hours a day. Sophie only knew she arrived for practice at six a.m. every morning and stopped at seven p.m. every night. She hadn't visited Tristan in weeks and hated herself for it, but she knew that she had to practice. She meant to visit but after practices the only thing she craved was sleep. Yuri had been the full-time manager of Kaleido Stage for the past three years since Kalos and Sarah had married, retired, and moved to Hawaii. He seen how hard Sophie had been pushing herself but also seen that she still wasn't fully comfortable with Dimitri as her partner yet. She barely looked at him when they performed together, and Yuri knew the show would be a total flop unless he could get the two closer.**

**It had been another long day of practicing when Yuri walked in, "Dimitri! Sophie!" he called out to them.**

"**Yes?" they said in unison.**

"**Tomorrow is your day off. Go have fun and spend the day together! I need you two to start acting like true partners! Sophie you barely look Dimitri in the eye and son you can barely you can barely keep yourself together when performing with this girl! I want you both to start spending all of your free time together and truly get to know each other. You both need to know what a true partnership feels like or this show will be a disaster! You have all the right moves, but I can tell you're not performing with your whole hearts." He retorted.**

"**Yes sir!" they said in unison as he left the arena.**

"**Um since my dad wants us to start spending more time together between practices, would you like to go to a theme park or something?" Dimitri asked hesitantly.**

"**Sure! I love roller coasters!" Sophie said feeling herself smile. She hadn't smiled in such a long time, but he had that effect on her for some reason.**

"**All right well I'll pick you up at eight then if that's okay." He added.**

"**That will be fine." She added as they both left the practice room.**

"**Great then! Well I'll see ya!" he waved as they parted ways.**

"**See ya…" Sophie waved back feeling her heart flutter and wondering why all at the same time.**


	4. Away from Here

**Away From Here**

**Author's Note: **I know! You can stone me! I've been a horrible updater but I'm going to try and change that! Please be patient with me loves!

Sophie awoke to the obnoxious sound of her alarm clock. She cursed under her breath sleepily trying to find the thing and shut it off, which just resulted it falling in the floor. She jumped up and kicked it causing it the hit the wall, scattering it's batteries.

"I hate those bloody things!" she muttered as she realized what time it was. It was a little past seven thirty which meant she only had a few minutes left until Dimitri arrived. She quickly started rummaging through her closet looking for something other than leotards to wear. She finally found a pair of jeans and a simple blue halter top.

"I really need to go shopping." she said aloud to herself as she got ready. Fifteen minutes later she had her hair pulled back and clothes on. She had been blessed with her father's beautiful silvery mane. Her hair had become her Kaleido Stage signature. Sometimes she would trace her fingers through it imagining it was her father touching her hair. Her father had used this simple trick to lull her off to sleep as a little girl, which made her heart pang with loneliness when she thought of him. He hadn't called nor offered to visit her since she had moved. He acted like she had been only a renter packing her things and moving out.

"Father, what will it take for you to acknowledge me again?" she said aloud to herself until she was pulled far away from her thoughts by a sudden pounding at the door.

"Sophie are you in there?" asked the familiar voice.

"I'm coming!" she called back as she grabbed her wallet and shoved it in her pocket.

"Wow you look amazing!" he grinned as she greeted him at the door.

"You don't have to give me a compliment every time you see me Dimitri." she laughed.

"I know but I just couldn't help but notice how nice she looked today!" he blushed.

Sophie grinned, "Dimitri, If I had worn a paper bag you'd have elaborated on and on about how it brought out my eyes."

"Probably." he remarked smiling boyishly.

"So are we going to the amusement park or not?" she queried.

"Of course we are!" he said delightedly grabbing her hand.

They had drove there in Dimitri's blue convertible. Convertibles seemed to be the very signature of the Killian family because that's all they had seemed to own. Sophie didn't own a car since it had taken practically all of her parent's funds to pay for Tristan's treatments. She didn't care though, a car wasn't everything. There was nothing of any near value to her than reuniting her family again.

Dimitri parked the car and looked at her through his sunglasses. "What's on your mind Soph?" he inquired noticing her unease.

"I'm just a little hungry is all." she managed to smile through all that was burdening her. She needed to stop thinking about all that was going wrong in her life and just learn to enjoy the day.

"Well do you want to eat first or ride and then eat?" he asked.

"Riding will be fine." she assured him not feeling very hungry at all.

"Great, then let's go!" he said jolting from the car. Sophie laughed at his childlike amusement. She knew that he was the best medicine for her broken heart right now, since it was practically impossible to be upset for too long around him. Dimitri drug her around like a puppy riding every single ride they came to until she was finally too weak to admit that she was tired.

"Dimitri, Can we please slow down?" she huffed as she grabbed the edge of a nearby bench.

"Sorry Sophie, I can get pretty carried away sometimes can't I?" he laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Ya think?" she said out of breath and on the verge of going to sleep right there.

"I'm really sorry..." he said plopping down beside her giving her the most saddest look he could muster which only caused her to spiral into laughter. She hadn't laughed so hard in her life which brought on a chain reaction causing him to laugh as well.

"It's good to see you smile again Soph." he remarked changing the state of the mood. She stopped and looked at him blankly. "I don't think I've had this much fun in awhile." she replied trying to recount the last time it was that she had had this much fun.

"That needs to change." he said as he took her hand in his.

"Maybe when my brother gets well and my parents stop pretending like I'm not there." she sighed feeling the all to familiar pain of loneliness settling in again.

Suddenly she felt him tilting up her chin making her to look upon him, "Sophia Oswald, You are not responsible for everything or any of this for that matter." he stated sharply.

"No one can fix it but me." she said feeling the same thoughts start to push themselves back into her head again.

'_You're a miserable hopeless excuse for a performer, You can't even perform without your brother being there to push you along.'_

_' Stop fooling yourself and just give up, you can't bring their happiness back.'_

_'You're a horrible excuse for a daughter, walking out on your family like you have'_

Her thoughts consisted of ones like these all the time which made it almost impossible for her to focus on her performance or anything else for that matter. She felt herself breaking and collapsing into his arms enveloping into sobs. He just held her for the longest not saying anything, just stroking her hair until she fell asleep. The last thing she saw before drifting off was her father smiling at her as if he was there but then he disappeared into the hole of her subconscious. She awoke to the humming of the convertible as it sped down the highway. She was laying in the backseat noticing she wasn't at the park anymore.

"Dimitri?" she said calling out to him hazily.

"You're awake..." he noted.

"Yes, where are we going?" she mumbled sitting up looking at only pitch black darkness around her.

"Where would you like to go?" he offered.

"Why don't we leave town? I'm not ready to go back yet." she announced surprised at what had just came out of her mouth.

"I know just the place." he told her as they drove off into the moonlight.

**Notes**

**Where are they going?**

**Will they come back?**

**I guess you'll just have to read the next chappie to find out! XD!**


End file.
